


Shattered

by Isa_Faradien



Series: Shattered Stucky [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Song fic, Stucky - Freeform, Two shots
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 07:25:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3372827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Two-Shot] [Stucky sous-entendu] [Songfic]<br/>« Yesterday I died, tomorrow's bleeding. Fall into your sunlight. »<br/>« Commencerais-tu enfin à te souvenir de ton passé ? - Non. Mais je ne serais pas contre un petit rafraîchissement de mémoire. »<br/>[Post-Winter Soldier]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1.

**Author's Note:**

> Rien ne m'appartient :D
> 
> Crédits musicaux : « Shattered » de Trading Yesterday ♥

_Yesterday I died, tomorrow's bleeding. Fall into your sunlight._

Toutes ces années, toutes ces décennies qu'il avait passées au service d'Hydra, à exécuter les ordres qui lui étaient donnés, à effectuer des missions que l'organisation secrète lui faisait oublier tout de suite après son retour à coups d'électrochocs dans le crâne. Bucky en avait oublié sa vie d'avant, celui qu'il était avant cette chute de train qui avait manqué de le tuer. Il avait même oublié son nom.

Il se souvenait être brutalement tombé dans la neige après avoir dévalé une pente sur plusieurs dizaines de mètres suivie d'un plongeon dans le vide. Il était violemment tombé sur son bras gauche, et cette chute vertigineuse avait littéralement broyé ce dernier.

Bucky était passé pour mort, car personne n'avait pris la peine de rechercher un soldat dans un tel endroit, une petite rivière serpentant entre les hautes montagnes suisses. Mais il avait survécu, car le professeur Zola avait pratiqué des expériences sur lui pendant sa captivité. Le nazi l'avait presque rendu immortel et dans le même temps beaucoup plus puissant.

Les hommes d'Hydra ne tardèrent pas à le récupérer, alors qu'il se laissait dépérir dans la neige et le froid mordant. Ce fut à partir de ce moment-là que sa nouvelle vie avait commencé.

 

_The future's open wide, beyond believing. To know why, hope dies._

Ce jour-là, Bucky visitait l'exposition consacrée à Captain America. Cet homme avait été sa dernière « _mission_ », la cible qu'il aurait dû abattre. Mais il avait échoué, et dans le même temps Hydra et le S.H.I.E.L.D s'étaient effondrés, totalement gangrénés par la corruption.

Captain America lui avait fait de drôle de révélations. Il disait qu'il se nommait Steve Rogers, et que lui, le « _soldat_ », avait été son meilleur ami avant de tomber dans ce ravin.

Steve lui avait affirmé que son nom était James Buchanan Barnes, surnommé Bucky. Mais cela, il ne le pouvait pas le croire. Après toutes ces années, toutes ces décennies d'anonymat, de solitude et de douleur, il ne pouvait pas accepter l'idée d'avoir un nom, et d'être l'ami d'un homme dont il ne se souvenait plus. Il rejetait cette affection qu'il voyait dans les yeux de Rogers, car il était convaincu qu'il ne la méritait pas.

 

_Losing what was found, a world so hollow, suspended in a compromise._

Alors il se tenait là, devant le panneau relatant la vie du sergent James Buchanan Barnes, tentant de comprendre le lien qu'il pouvait avoir avec Rogers, essayant de se ressasser les souvenirs qu'il savait là, au fond de lui, et qui auraient pu lui confirmer qu'il était Bucky.

Les gens défilaient autour de lui. Insouciants, inconscients de ce qui se passait dans la tête de cet homme entièrement vêtu de noir, et dont le visage était caché sous une casquette de la même couleur. Il semblait négligé, avec sa barbe qu'il n'avait pas rasée depuis plusieurs jours.

Personne ne le remarquait, et il ne s'en plaignait pas.

Personne ? Le « _soldat_ » se tourna vivement vers la droite. Steve Rogers avançait droit vers lui d'un pas assuré. Il cherchait visiblement à passer inaperçu, puisque lui aussi avait revêtu des habits civils et avait vissé une casquette sur son crâne.

Rogers se posta finalement à côté de lui.

\- Commencerais-tu enfin à te souvenir de ton passé ? murmura alors le nouveau venu à son oreille.

Le ton de sa voix était rempli d'espoir. Le « _soldat_ » n'avait étrangement pas envie de le décevoir.

\- Non, lui avoua-t-il. Mais je ne serais pas contre un petit rafraîchissement de mémoire, si cela ne vous dérange pas.

Steve sourit et l'entraîna vers l'extérieur.

 

_The silence of this sound is soon to follow. Somehow, sundown._


	2. 2.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je préfère préciser que j'ai écrit cette fanfiction avec mes seuls souvenirs du film, visionné une seule et unique fois, étant donné qu'à ce moment-là je n'avais pas le Blu-Ray en ma possession.

_And fiding answers is forgetting all of the questions we called home, passing the graves of the unknown._

Les deux hommes marchaient tranquillement dans un parc, regardant les passants autour d'eux. Bientôt, ils s'assirent côte à côte sur un banc.

\- Je t'ai cherché pendant des jours après notre combat sur l'héliporteur, commença Steve d'une voix peu assurée. L'exposition était le dernier endroit sur ma liste, car j'ai pensé que tu n'irais pas la visiter.

Le « _soldat_ » fixa intensément son voisin, mais ne répondit rien.

\- Ne te souviens-tu vraiment de rien ? se désola le blond.

\- Je me souviens de la chute, fit enfin le brun. Enfin, plutôt du moment où j'ai touché le sol. Mais je ne me rappelle pas de quoi que ce soit d'autre, désolé.

\- Tu n'as pas à être désolé, affirma Steve. Rien n'est de ta faute, Bucky. C'est à cause d'Hydra qu'on en est arrivés là... et aussi de la mienne.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire par là ? C'est vous qui m'auriez poussé ?

\- Non ! Loin de moi une telle idée, jamais je n'aurais pu te faire cela. Mais je suis fautif, au même titre qu'Hydra, car je ne t'ai pas recherché. C'est à moi d'être désolé.

\- Vous n'avez pas à t'excuser pour cela.

\- Comment peux-tu en être aussi certain ?

\- Vous me pensiez mort. À quoi bon chercher un cadavre alors que la guerre fait rage ?

\- Parce que tu es mon ami ! On s'était promis de veiller l'un sur l'autre jusqu'à la fin. Et là, ce n'était pas fini. Ça ne pouvait pas l'être avant que je t'aie retrouvé, mort ou vif !

Le « _soldat_ » sentait que c'était le moment de changer de sujet. Steve semblait s'en vouloir énormément, et il n'avait pas envie de remuer le couteau dans la plaie par une phrase mal tournée ou pas du tout appropriée.

\- Et si vous me racontiez plutôt des souvenirs que vous avez en commun avec moi ? proposa-t-il.

Le blond comprit que son ami tentait de faire diversion, mais ne s'en formalisa pas. Au contraire, il accéda à sa demande en se remémorant des tranches de leur vie : sa propre habitude de se fourrer dans des bagarres dont Bucky était toujours obligé de l'aider à en sortir, les nombreuses conquêtes et le côté séducteur de son ami, la vie au front et la survie sur les champs de bataille.

Le brun écouta religieusement toutes ces histoires, tentant d'en retrouver ne serait-ce qu'une bribe de souvenir. Certains passages commencèrent à lui revenir en mémoire. Cette sensation lui paraissait étrange. Il lui semblait vivre la vie d'un parfait inconnu.

 

_As reason clouds my eyes, with splendor fading. Illusions of the sunlight. And a reflection of a lie will keep me waiting, with love gone, for so long._

Les jours s’égrainèrent. Les deux hommes passaient beaucoup de temps ensemble, parfois sur ce banc dans le parc, parfois autour d'un café, ou même chez Steve.

Le « _soldat_ » avait réussi à déterrer les souvenirs qui étaient enfouis au fond de lui, et jour après jour, son passé refaisait surface. Plus le temps passait, plus il se sentait redevenir Bucky, pour la plus grande joie de son ami.

 

_And this day's ending is a proof of time killing, all the faith I know._

Finalement, tout revint vite à la normale. Bucky s'était installé chez Steve, en colocation, et s'habitua assez facilement à sa nouvelle vie. Il fit la connaissance des Avengers, et s'entendit très bien avec Tony. « Peut-être parce que vous êtes tous les deux des séducteurs invétérés », avait théorisé Steve en rigolant... ce qui lui avait valu un coup de poing amical sur l'épaule de la part des deux intéressés.

 

_Knowing that faith is all I hold._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ouf, enfin fini. J'y ai passé ma soirée et maintenant j'ai mes yeux qui picotent. ;D
> 
> Personnellement, je ne suis pas très satisfaite du résultat final, et en particulier des dernières lignes. J'ai l'impression d'avoir bâclé. N'hésitez pas à me le dire si vous pensez la même chose, promis je ne mords pas (sauf si vous êtes Bucky ou Steve... là je pourrais reconsidérer cette affirmation. Miam !)


End file.
